


Your Side

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Ya-ya-yah
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Inoo Kei.Since he had arrived, things had ruinously tumbled down on Hikaru.





	Your Side

Hikaru wasn’t happy.

At all.

It had been a few weeks now that he had felt tensed every time they were shooting for the Ya-Ya-Yah.

When they had started the show, he had been glad. Even though the work was usually excessive, and he found hard to keep up with school, he had to admit he had fun.

But, even if it hadn’t been like that, he would’ve kept being satisfied with every single day spent with the others.

Or, more precisely, with Yabu.

When he had joined the Johnny’s Entertainment, his outgoing nature had been put to serious test by the new situation.

He didn’t know anyone, he was far from home and he often had to face situations where he didn’t know how to behave, how to react.

Having him there had helped him, a lot.

The elder always seemed to know what the right thing to do was, he tried to help him organize his schedule, always smiling, never letting him feel guilty and proving to be at his complete disposal.

Adding that up to the fact that they shared the same room in the dormitory, it hadn’t taken them long to become friends, and Hikaru spent every day of his life being grateful for that presence next to him.

They always spent their free time together, they went out, they wandered aimlessly, talking about anything for hours.

It was simple, but it was everything to him.

No one, he had realized, made him feel home like Kota did.

Lately, nevertheless, there was something in the elder that seemed... different

Their relationship was still the same: they went back to the dormitory together, they spent their time together, and nothing seemed to have changed.

Except for the fact that Hikaru didn’t have the exclusive on him anymore.

He had thought about it for a while, but it hadn’t taken much to find the person to blame for that change in their bond.

Inoo Kei.

Since he had arrived, things had ruinously tumbled down on Hikaru.

He knew that Yabu and him had known each other for a while now, but he hadn’t been concerned with his presence, until him and Matsumoto Kohei hadn’t become regulars on the Ya-Ya-Yah.

Since that moment, there wasn’t a day where he didn’t feel put aside, there wasn’t a day where Yabu didn’t come back to the dormitory always more glad, and kept talking about what Kei did, what he had done with Kei, what Kei had told him.

Kei, Kei, Kei.

And that smile, that had always been so familiar to Hikaru, had started being a torture for him.

That afternoon, he had reached his limit.

The day before he had asked Yabu if he felt like going out together, since neither of them had to work nor study, but he had met a rejection, and the elder had told him he already had plans with Inoo.

They had been shooting the Ya-Ya-Yah’s weekly episode at a bowling alley that day, and Hikaru would’ve enjoyed himself, if it hadn’t been for the constant and annoying presence of the J.J. Express.

He didn’t even know why it bothered him that much, just like he didn’t know what Yabu saw in him.

He kept always to himself, spacing out, his expression blank.

Yaotome had wondered a million times how could someone spend their time with him, what was so interesting about him.

He held on to his opinion, that he wasn’t particularly bright and not at all funny.

He wished Kota would’ve seen it this way as well.

Once out of the alley, when the shooting was over, the elder had gotten closer to him, and he had smiled openly to him.

How long had it been since the last time Yabu had been the one reaching out for him?

“Hikka!” he called him, cheerful. He quickly got closer, resting a hand on his shoulder when he reached him. “Want to go grab something to eat?” he asked then, still smiling, and the younger felt like screaming his joy.

“Of course I want.” he said, trying not to sound too enthusiast at the idea of a whole afternoon with Yabu. “Did you have something specific in mind?” he asked then.

“If it’s okay with you, Kei was thinking about ice cream. Or would you rather have something else? Because we could also go and have some takoyaki.” he suggested, and Hikaru felt the excitement slowly fading, turning into disappointment.

He had kept quiet for a few seconds and then, before the other boy could become suspicious, he rushed answering.

“Now that I think about it... I’ve got some homework to do. Math. I’m sorry, but it’s better that I go back and study. You... you have fun with Inoo, okay?” he said, poorly pretending to smile and leaving before the other had time to say anything.

He left him there, confused, but he didn’t care.

If before he hated the fact that Yabu spent most of his time with the other boy, now things had drastically changed.

Now, he hated Inoo Kei.

 

~

 

When Yabu had come back to their room that night, he was looking off.

He hadn’t told him how the day had been, nor he had asked.

He had spent the afternoon on his bed doing nothing, thinking about their relationship and how much he would’ve liked for Inoo to fall down the face of the Earth.

They didn’t say anything at all to each other, so he muttered something about being tired, put on his pyjamas and went to bed.

A few minutes later, Yabu started talking.

“Could you please tell me what’s gotten into you today?” he asked, irritated.

Hikaru didn’t move, he kept lying down with his back on him, so that he wouldn’t have been forced to show him the look on his face.

“Nothing’s gotten into me. I had to study and I came back here.” he said, flat.

“Your books are still inside the bag, which means you didn’t even touch them. And anyway, don’t try to trick me, you’ve had something wrong for weeks. And I really wish I knew what.” he replied, and the Hikaru didn’t bother anymore hiding his rage.

He sat up on the bed, glaring at the elder.

“Something wrong with me? Look who’s talking. I’m not the one who started spending his whole time with someone else, forgetting completely about your whole existence!” he yelled, blushing, because being so exposed to him didn’t really sit right with him.

But it didn’t matter; he wasn’t going to kept quiet while hearing that the problem was all his.

“What do you mean with that?” Kota replied, opening his eyes wide in sincere bewilderment.

“I mean that for some time now all you care about seems to be Kei. Anywhere you go you bring him along, you always talk to or about him. It seems that there’s no one else in the world. And I...” he paused, biting down on his lip. “I’m envious. Our relationship was different before, we went out together much more often, and now it seems like you have no time for me. And anyway, Inoo... I don’t like him. He’s weird.” he finished, and went back under the blankets, feeling close to tears because of the nervousness and the way he had finally said out loud all that had been going through his mind for the past weeks.

Yabu didn’t answer, and Hikaru thought he had no intention to, until he felt him getting closer and sitting on his bed, softly resting a hand on his arm.

“We’re talking. Would you at least have the decency of looking at me?” he heard him say, and couldn’t help but noticing that his voice sounded more relaxed now.

He turned slowly, sitting back up. But he didn’t look at him, not yet.

Yabu deemed it enough.

“I don’t speak only about Kei, I don’t spend all my time with him, nor is at all true that I don’t want to be with you anymore.” he said, almost tenderly. Hikaru was about to reply, but Kota stopped him. “Let me finish, please. Didn’t you think that maybe it’s you who, seeing me becoming friend with him, have grown farther? Didn’t you think that perhaps you’re jealous?” he asked, then sighed. “I love you, Hikaru. You’re my best friend, and there’s nothing that would change that for me. But like I love you, I love Kei as well, and I wish you could understand that, and that you wouldn’t be mad at him for imaginary things. And that you would try and get to know him better before judging him, because I know he’s a little weird, but when he opens up... well, he’s fun to be with.” he finished, shrugging.

Hikaru slowly raised his eyes on him.

“Do you really love me?” he asked, feeble, while he felt his cheeks reddening.

Yabu laughed lightly, with no intention of mocking him.

“Of course I do, silly. I don’t spend my time with people I don’t love.” he declared.

Instinctively, the younger leant forward to hug him.

“I love you too, Ko-chan. I’m sorry I’ve been unreasonable, it’s just that...”  he brought a hand behind his head and chuckled, embarrassed. “You’re right, I think I’ve just been jealous of Kei.” he admitted.

Yabu smiled, shaking his head as to say that it didn’t matter.

“Don’t worry. The important thing is that we’ve gotten it out of the way.” he said, then he hesitated before going on. “And... do you promise me that you’ll give Kei a chance? He’s convinced you don’t like him, and feels bad about it.” he bit his lip. “Please.” he added.

Hikaru turned up his nose, but then he held out his hand so that Kota could shake it.

“Promised.” he said, not really convinced but at least full of good intentions.

And he really felt willing.

Kei wasn’t really the problem, nor the fact of having promised he would’ve tried to get along with him.

He was holding Yabu’s hand right now, and there was nothing that was going to spoil his good mood.

 

~

 

Next week, after the shootings, Hikaru had walked away from all the others.

In the last few days things seemed to have gotten better, he and Kota were spending time together again as if nothing had happened, and he had come to the conclusion that it was likely true that it had been his fault as well, that it had been because of his stubbornness, if they had been seeing each other less.

The only different thing, was that the elder never missed, from time to time, to remind him of his promise.

He always just nodded and said he was going to do it, then never took the initiative.

But the other had insisted so much that this day he had decided to actively do something.

Vaguely reluctant, he got close to Kei, who was changing clothes in a corner.

He tapped on his shoulder, startling him.

“Hikaru!” he said, surprised. “What is it?” he asked then, doubt on his face.

The younger bit his lip, shifting his weight, tense.

“Listen... do you have any plans now? I thought we could go somewhere.” he asked, quick, as if afraid of changing his mind.

He saw the other’s face lighting up, just for a second, before frowning.

“No, I’ve got no plans, I’d like to go out.” he answered, cautious. “Is Yabu coming too?” he added.

Hikaru shook his head, finally smiling.

“No. It’s just you and me.” he said, this time more confident.

The elder smiled back, and he felt proud of himself for that little gesture.

Perhaps, Kota was right.

Perhaps he had let himself being blinded by jealousy, and it was really worth to get to know Kei.

He would’ve tried it and, anyway, he got nothing to lose.

In the best case, he would’ve had a new friend.

In the worst, he still had the certainty that Yabu was always going to be by his side.

And that, was never going to change.


End file.
